


Family Matters

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Webercon 2014 Drabbles [4]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Characters of Faith, Conspiracy, Drabble, Family, Gen, Priests, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lurancy accosts Hazen about the fallout from their failed heist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kennesaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/gifts), [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Hazen still owed the Corriveaux a job if he wanted to reclaim the heirloom his brother had pawned. He was surprised to see Lurancy on the team.

"I wanted to say thank you," she explained after the meeting had broken up, staring at him with her wide-set yellow eyes. 

Hazen shifted uncomfortably, wondering if she knew or only suspected. "Thank you?"

"Your friend Ken, though – I'm not sorry about that."

Ken's ring had tied him to a group of Spokesmen, including Alcina, who'd murdered her father for being an Outsider.

No wonder she was happy to see the Glass safe.


End file.
